A Mother's Love
by BlueAqua
Summary: The parent's POV to how the Flock became what they are today [nominated and winner of Maximum Fanfiction Awards: Suspense]
1. A Mother's Love

i had to delete and change when the third book contradicted a statement or two

DISCLAIMER: own nothing

enjoy:

* * *

Rain poured down heavily upon the concrete sidewalks, creating miniature rivers that ran along the empty roads and emptied into the sewers. There wasn't a soul about but two.

A young woman raced down the street, an anxiousness about her that wasn't caused by the rain. In her slender arms was a little bundle of damp grey cloth. Every time lightning flashed and the thunder boomed the bundle would cry out, scared and unsure of what was going on.

As the woman came to a little cottage her pace slowed, but only by a step. She tried her best to quiet the screaming baby inside the bundle, but to no avail. She pushed open the wooden gate and hurried along the crudely made stone path.

The baby's soft white hands reached up and grabbed a lock of her mother's dark brown hair. The young woman winced, looking down into the beautiful little face and sighed while grabbing hold of the baby's hand, forcing her to let go.

The baby stopped screaming and began to smile; her mother's attention was all she had wanted. Her mother smiled back before entering the dark cottage. She didn't bother to turn on a light but instead put the baby in her crib and started the spinning model. She held her daughter's tiny hand for a few moments before leaving the dark room to gather supplies.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room for a split second, scaring the baby who began screaming for her mother's return.

The young woman stopped stuffing baby bottles into a bag and went back to the room. "Oh, Shhh." She cooed soothingly, leaning over the crib, "Its ok. It's ok. Mommy's here"

"So is Daddy." boomed a voice from behind, causing the baby to scream again.

The woman's soft brown eyes grew wide before she turned around, fear written clearly across her face. "No." she whispered.

A young man stepped out of the shadows and began to slowly make his way to the crib but the young woman put herself in his way. "You can't protect her from her destiny." he warned.

"I can try."

"It's in everyone's best interest, she's meant—"No! I won't let you!"

"You can't really expect for her to live a normal life after what has happened." He said with an evil grin.

"You're a monster! She's your daughter too! How could have done such a thing?!" the woman cried.

"I wasn't the only one who was in on this." regret in his voice, taking a step forward.

"You know very well the state I was in when I signed those papers." The woman growled, her face taking on a predator-like look.

"This has to be done." Without warning the man grabbed the woman's wrist and kneed her in the stomach before striking her over the head causing the young mother to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

When she finally came to, she was greeted by the simple pitter patter of rain, nothing more. Frantically, the woman crawled out the door, struggling to get to her feet. But in her haste, she tripped down the concrete steps into a muddied puddle as lightning flashed across the sky revealing her stunning features as her lips formed the single word that she would die for.

"Max."

* * *

i no max chose her name for herself when she was older, but just go with me ok?

gracias! blueaqua


	2. A Mother's Connection

guess who this one is!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the teenager, that's it!

* * *

Men and women clad in sea-foam green suits walked from room to room, checking stats and patients, fixing problems and discomforts. Overhead cheap lights slightly flickered while others gave off an annoying buzzing sound. The pale white walls of the hospital somehow managed to match the speckled tiling of the floors. All and all, the halls seemed to have a serene and peaceful demeanor to them, although that mood was shattered as a loud, pain-filled cry escaped the maternity room of the hospital. As the green and white men and women passed the room they shook their heads, new young mothers were never a favorite to hospitals.

The maternity room was in fact a large section of the hospital, one room in particular had much commotion going on inside. The young mother was a teenage girl, no older than seventeen. It was a well-known fact that teenagers always seemed to panic and carry on about pain more than older mothers did, this girl was no exception. Then suddenly, the noise came to an abrupt stop.

In the only bed in the room, a new unconscious mother laid, her chestnut hair strewn across her olive-colored face. The doctors had thought it best she not be awake to witness the next part of the birth. At the foot of the teenager's bed three figures stood. One man wearing a long white coat and a stethoscope around his neck handed the silent baby to the two other men who nodded, taking the blue bundle and leaving the room.

The birth had started like many teenage pregnancies; a screaming young girl in pain, afraid and unaccompanied. But what was to follow was not quite so. Most mother's, young and old, leave the hospital with their children. This unfortunate young woman had never even been able to lay her dark eyes on her little boy, a baby she had hoped to make a home for, despite her unfinished education and low income. She knew it would be hard, but she couldn't find herself to part with the being that had lived inside her for nine months.

When she did finally awake the doctors told her the baby hadn't survived. She had asked to see him, but her request was denied.

For days the girl was distant from the world, feeling alone and different. She went back to school to finish her education, and acted as if nothing had ever happened. Little did she know how alive her son really was and how, despite being surrounded by the friends he had come to call family, he felt alone too.

* * *

if you guessed "fang" ur right! DING! DING! DING!

BLUEAQUA


	3. A Mother's Pain

my only explanation for that super long period where i didn't update... actually i have 2.

1. i'm really lazy, i'll admit it. and 2. school really sux, what with all the hw and tests, its only september, aren't they supposed to wait till like, later for that? Seriously, cut us some slack! but no, 'cause that's to easy, we need to "challenge" them more. jezz.

Any way enjoy:

* * *

A quiet little house on a quiet little neighborhood. **It was the quietness that scared her**. Just a few moments ago James had been crying in his crib. Being a mother, she had wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him, but her husband and all the parenting books said they had to be left alone so they learned to sleep on their own.

He had been crying all night and then he suddenly stopped. Fear gripped her heart at the thought of something bad happening to her baby and she was afraid to go see what was wrong. Finally, after sitting there on her bed and staring into the dark for what seemed like hours, she shook her husband's shoulder.

"Do you hear that?" she questioned urgently.

Her husband let out a satisfied noise, "He finally learned to sleep. Good."

She shook her head, "No—his crying—it just _stopped. _I think something's wrong." Her fear was evident in her voice.

"Then go check on him—but don't wake him up. We might actually be able to sleep tonight," he mused. She nodded then threw the covers off herself.

As she walked through the hall she was careful to avoid the creaky floorboards, having memorized the house already. When she finally reached James' room she silently turned the door handle and took in a deep breath.

_This is silly, _she thought, _James is fine. He probably just wore himself out with that crying and finally fell asleep. _But somewhere inside she couldn't help but feel that that was _not _the case.

She slipped inside and tiptoed to the crib, peering over the handrails. She could almost imagine her beautiful little baby lying in his crib, dreaming of baby dreams.

Unfortunately that's not what she saw.

Mrs. Griffiths let out a blood-curdling scream that had her husband thundering down the hallway in an instant.

"What—what is it?! Is he alright?!" he blundered, coming thought the door in a very noisy fashion.

Unable to find her voice she pointed to the crib.

The empty crib.

James was gone.

* * *

cue the "dun-dun-DUN". and i think we ALL know what happened there, (and if you haven't read teh second book yet. 1: READ IT and 2: that was Iggy's "kidnapping" story.

R&R por favor


End file.
